FlowerMoonClan things
Welcome to FlowerMoonClan! I am FlightStar, Your Leader. Read The Following To Learn About Our Clan And How To Become A Part Of It! :) Here in FlowerMoonClan we respect our pack mates and we love playing with the kits and young warriors. Every Cat Enjoys our days here, Although sometimes tensions are high, for our enemy, SmokeClan could attack at any moment! Rules Of Our Clan The rules in FlowerMoonClan are simple and not hard. 1) Elders, Kits, And Queens Eat Before Any Other Cat. 2) There is NO double clanning or if we find out you are toast you will be exiled or killed if you are exiled two things will happen a) you will NEVER come back to the clan b) we will tell the other clan that you are double clanning with and tell them you are a traitor and you cant trust him/her. 3)If you betray the clan we will never allow you back into the clan EVER! 4)We do not go into two leg territory unless we are on a journey or are looking for new clan cats. 5)We rarely ever let a kittypet join. 6)We allow side roleplays only if you tell someone your doing it or until won of the leaders come on MEMBERS IN FLOWERMOONCLAN: Leader:Flight: (natawsome fiery orange tabby with tabby markings)' Deputy:Sky: sprinkles223(yellow tabby with unusually large claws) WARRIORS: '''''GalaxyPelt*vaporeon34901*(light pink with white under belly, white swirl pattern, daughter of breeze star, has ancient moon element, descendant of MoonStar, part of an ancient prophecy, sees and talks to spirits) APPRENTICE: None PUPS/KITS: None ELDERS:none MEDICINE CAT/WOLF: none PROPHECIES/PROPHECY: none THEME SONGS FlightStar: MoonStar: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qycqF1CWcXg TERRITORIES Two leg village Jamaa Township No prey can be found here,no herbs, many two legs Rock Falls Kimbara little herbs can be found here, few prey items, rarely two legs Temple Ruins temple of zios many herbs, many prey items, many two legs Sun Drowned Place Crystal Sands few herbs, many two legs, many fish prey Red Soil Valley:coral canyons few prey, few herbs, many enemies, few two legs Light Night Forest sarepia forest Many herbs, Much prey, Little Two legs,few enemies Snow Tooth Mountain Mt. Shiveer very little prey, very little herbs, few gems, few hazards:Cold Bite, Frozen to death, hunger, Wolves Muddy Plains Appondale few herbs, few prey, Many Hazard: snakes, wort hog, deep mud ponds,hawks, eagles, bad beetles REQUIREMENTS AND DRESS CODE * Color of pelt and underbelly * eyes apprentice:blue kit:blue warrior:light green deputy: dark green element leader ice: light blue fire element leader: dark red maroon dark orange earth element leader: brown or green\blue wind element leader:light grey\ white * Hats items:Any flower crown, head flower, * Neck items:Any amulet,Ribbon scarf,Lei,Leaf necklace, * Body items:'Any armor, mysterious cloak, Any bow and arrows, swords, wings if is ended and in starclan, wear foot leaf bracelets * '''Leg items:'Any elf bracelets, Leaf leg armor, Vine anklet, Arm cuffs, Flower Bracelet, other things i accept. * 'Tail items:'Flower tail armor, Diamond encrusted tail armor only if in starclan, Spirit tail armor, ice tail armor only if in starclan, elf tail armor only for warriors) Requirements # Name Tags Must Be Pink, Purple, Light Blue, or White # Name Tag Must Be Dark Blue If We Are In Battle # Name Tag Must Be Yellow/Gold If you were ended and now with starclan # Members in clan are required to have a white vine anklet on when not in camp(At My Den) # Non-Members in clan are required to have a white friendship bracelet on when not in camp(At My Den) # For Members the Picture In Name Tag is different depending on family '''VOCABULARY Two Paws) Known as humans Fliers) known as eagles, owls, or falcons Swimmers) known as water animals Howlers) known as dogs and wolves Scavenger) known as foxes SCHEDULE ''' FlightStar: every morning and afternoon. '''JOINING FORM Username: Name(for character in game): Gender: Breed: Description: Fighting Roleplay Example: Hunting Roleplay Example: Possible Rank: Why You Want To Join: (NOTE this clan is part warrior cats and part magical, some cats have elements and some cats do not) FLOWERMOONCLAN'S FAN ART BY CLAN MEMBERS AND OTHER FANS/FOLLOWERS** Category:Theme songs